


across space and time, I love you

by GLO55TOWN



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AND GUESS WHOS GOT PA INGIO, Drown in it, Fluff, Gen, I TAGGED THIS DURING BRIDAL BANNER, also the dancer laslow we all know we're never going to get but still want anyways, but not too much, family time ok, honestly I love these two give me a break lol, this author, very self indulgent, well there's a little sad, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLO55TOWN/pseuds/GLO55TOWN
Summary: When Heroes are summoned from their worlds, what about the family they leave behind?





	across space and time, I love you

The Summoner’s loud cheer caused Cordelia to fall off from her perch on the tree. Thankfully, Laslow had been right there and caught her, crashing to the ground with her on top of him.

 

”Ah - Aunty Cordelia,” he wheezed, trying to get out from under her. “Please - cough - get off me...” She scrambled off him, dusting herself off and extending a hand to help him up.

 

”Sorry, Inigo,” she chuckled, patting his shoulder. “Thanks for catching me.” He shook his head, carding his fingers through his hair.

 

“It’s fine, Aunty. Ho, Kiran!” He called, and the hooded figure hurried over.

 

”Oh, good day, Laslow, Cordelia,” they greeted. “What happened?”

 

”Er...as embarrassing as it is, your shout startled me off my perch on the tree - thankfully, Inigo caught me.”

 

The Summoner chuckled, looking sheepish. “Sorry...but I finally gathered enough orbs to summon again! Would you two like to come watch?”

 

”Oh, certainly,” Cordelia jumped at the chance. “I’d like to see how Breidablik works. What weapon is it, again?”

 

”A gun,” Kiran replied, lips quirking up into a half smile. “Let’s hope you all never figure out how to make them and stick to what you already have.”

 

The three of them chatted on the way to the field about who they thought Kiran would summon.

 

”Remember the tournament?” Kiran ventured, excitement on their face. “I’d really like to summon your bride self. I think she’ll be a great asset,” they sighed, swinging Briedablik at their side.

 

Cordelia flushed at the memory. “Reminds me of when I got married...” she grew quiet. 

 

“I wonder how Uncle Stahl is doing?” Laslow mused. “I’m sure he misses you,” he gently placed a hand on Cordelia’s shoulder, and she smiled down at him.

 

”Thank you, Inigo.”

 

The Summoner clapped their hands, bringing the two’s attention back to them.

 

”We’re here.”

 

The two Heroes helped Kiran lay out the orbs and stood back as they lifted the Legendary Weapon. 

 

“..ts...there’s no colorless,” they grumbled. “...I need more Hinatas, anyway...” they sighed, pulling the trigger.

 

The five orbs were pulled into the stone, and in a flash of light, a Hero appeared.

 

“I’m Olivia, a traveling dancer. And I’m pretty sure that, um, my skills might be useful.”

 

Laslow sharply inhaled, hesitating by Cordelia’s side. She gently pushed him forwards. 

 

“You’ll never know if you don’t ask,” the Pegasus Knight gently reprimanded him, and he nodded, eyes trained on his possible mother.

 

”...Mom...?” He ventured, and Olivia turned from her conversation with Kiran. Her eyes widened in shock.

 

”...Inigo, honey, is that you?” He gasped, flying forwards and grasping her in a tight hug.

 

”...Mom...I missed you so much...” he said quietly, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. She slowly patted his back, ruffling his hair. 

 

“Look how big you got,” she laughed, also on the verge of tears. “Askr has been good to you.”

 

”Yeah,” he choked out, and Cordelia smiled, her eyes sad. 

 

“It’s good to see you, Olivia,” she called, and the dancer looked up, a smile spreading across her face.

 

”Hi, Cordelia.” While the three Heroes were catching up with each other, Kiran had set down another four orbs and was preparing for their next summon.

 

”Here goes nothing,” they yawned, pulling the trigger.

 

”I’m Selena, a mercenary who works for Nohr. Very talented. Ask anyone! They’ll say I’m cute, too. Bonus!”

 

”Wow, today is a good day,” the Summoner mused. “Cordelia!”

 

”Yes, Sum...” she trailed off, making eye contact with the other redhead, who’s eyes widened a fraction.

 

”...Severa?” She called out hopefully, and the mercenary sniffed, blinking away tears and crossing her arms.

 

”...yeah, Mother. It’s me.” Cordelia took a shaky breath, a smile breaking out on her face.

 

”I’m sorry,” she told the girl, who simply huffed and somewhat reluctantly opened her arms to hug her mother. 

 

“Severa!” Laslow grinned, skidding next to the two. “It’s good to see you! Didn't drag Lady Camilla along with you this time?”

 

”Oh, shut it,” the retainer retorted. “What about you, how many bruises do you have from trying to woo people in this world?” Laslow looked slightly affronted.

 

”I’ll have you know Aunty Cordelia had tea with me,” he huffed, and Selena cackled. 

 

“That doesn’t count, you loser! Hey, where’s Owain?”

 

The Summoner pulled a face. “I haven’t summoned him yet...” She scoffed.

 

”Late as always, then.”

 

The two future children continued to bicker as the Summoner looked on, planning a party to celebrate the reunification of the mothers and their children.

 

* * *

 

“Big brother, can you help me with this zipper?” Sharena called, and he hurried over, pulling it up.

 

”Done,” he sighed, ruffling his hair and adjusting his clothes.

 

“Aw, brother, your hair looks fine! Don’t worry about impressing Kiran,” she giggled, and he flushed red. 

 

“Wh - what do you mean? Impress who?” He looked away from his sister, crossing his arms. 

 

“Really, it’s ok,” she said sincerely, patting his shoulder. “Come on. We can’t be late.”

 

Alfonse sighed again, dragging himself after his sister and into the ball room. Many Heroes were already there, mingling and dancing, and Sharena almost whizzed off before he remembered - 

 

“No alcohol,” he sternly reminded her, and she rolled her eyes. 

 

“Party pooper! But fine. We’re marching tomorrow, aren't we?” He nodded and she left,  bouncing towards a cluster of Heroes from the World of Mystery.

 

”Hey,” Kiran’s voice startled him and he whipped around, turning to stare at the Summoner.

 

”Evening,” he said, relaxing. “Decided to make yourself at home and host a party, hmm?” Kiran laughed.

 

”Come on, it’s not everyday I get two Heroes from the same timeline,” they shrugged. Alfonse gave an amused smile. 

 

“Yes. Not everyday.”

 

Kiran stared down at the main floor over the balcony, draping their arms over the railing.

 

”Al,” they quietly said, and Alfonse tilted his head.

 

”Yes?”

 

”...when do you think I can go home?” They whispered, and Alfonse froze.

 

”...I don’t know,” he admitted having played this conversation out in his head so many times out of fear, and the Summoner sighed, standing back up.

 

”It’s alright. As long as I have you and Sharena and Anna, I’ll be fine,” they smiled, swinging an arm over his shoulder. “Come on, let’s dance! No point in drudging up the night!”

 

He allowed himself to be pulled down the stairs, smiling all the way.

 

Yes, as long as they had each other, everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh...I rewrote the fic so that it’s not so bad anymore. Hope you enjoyed (=´∀｀)


End file.
